1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to intelligent automated assistants and, more specifically, to techniques for triggering intelligent automated assistants.
2. Description of Related Art
Intelligent automated assistants (or virtual assistants) provide beneficial interfaces between human users and electronic devices. Exemplary virtual assistants allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. A user can provide a spoken input containing a user request to a virtual assistant operating on an electronic device. The virtual assistant interprets the user's intent from the spoken input and operationalizes the user's intent into one or more tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, thereby returning relevant output responsive to the user request.